


Sharp Then Shadows

by calmlikesurrender



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmlikesurrender/pseuds/calmlikesurrender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn can never seem to get enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Then Shadows

He keeps fading in then out, sharp then shadows. He wonders what it was that Harry had given him before. He hadn’t even questioned it, just slipped it beneath his tongue, watching Harry as he slid his trousers down to his knees.

“I have to meet Liam in a bit,” Zayn had said, breaths already heavy.

Harry had only smiled then, that cruel, beautiful, smirk that seemed to always resonate just below his waist.

 

A burning glance of Liam’s shockingly gold hair, sloppy, disheveled. Mismatched blue and purple socks. Ultimate silence. Drunken flower stem between his toes. Molten rays of sun on a delicate arm. Empty.

            And the fading stops.

            “What’s wrong?”  _Hard to answer_. Zayn’s talking to himself again. What sort of a guy would stay if he said everything? Zayn can still feel Harry’s lips on the insides of his thighs. What kind of guy is he?

            “Nothing,” he shrugs. It’s the sort of generic response that warrants a reply. Liam only watches him. He doesn’t narrow his eyes, or press for more. Liam watches. It’s something he’s always loved about him.

            It’s the ground, the dirt. He wants to touch Liam’s face, but his fingernails have these suspicious dark brown lines under them. Liam pulls his arms up under his legs and Zayn watches the sky. It’s purple today. He blinks in-between colors like costume changes. It’s green now. It’s not there anymore. It’s the stars, like fireworks that weren’t heavy enough to drop back to earth, so they just stayed up there. They lost their color. They stayed in dreamy, creamy black heaven like the selfish creatures he always imagined fireworks were. 

            He feels Liam on him like a blanket, on his skin, but it’s only his head on his leg. He’s lying down on his back. His foot flower is in his hand. They are sighing.

He catches Zayn daydreaming and laughs him back to reality.

            This is how time lives on the days they don’t believe in school. Liam is always there. They are flying. They are swimming in the bay, bones like popsicles. They are nervous beasts, watching, smiling, across at each other in Liam’s car or lost in Zayn’s mom’s garden in his backyard.

            It’s not a real garden. She only grows flowers. Liam likes it, though, so Zayn doesn’t mention this.

            “People ask about you,” Liam sighs again.

            Zayn grips his shirt and wraps the thin white cotton around his fist.

            “People like who?”

            “Niall,” he says, then adds “and Louis.”

            Zayn hates him. Liam knows that. People call him so many wonderful things, but he is Satan. Zayn blinks past a few unexpected tears- he’s been doing that a lot lately- and kisses his boyfriend’s smooth cheek.

            “No one else?” Zayn asks him, and Liam pauses, sitting up.

            “Yeah, but I’m afraid to tell you.”

            There’s the heated break of lopsided tension, but Zayn knows. He can tell by the way Liam’s rocking slightly. Back and forth. Nibbling into his bottom lip.

            “It was Harry?” he says.

            Liam only nods.

            Of course, he should have known. It was always Harry.

            Since the moment Liam and Zayn had gotten together, Harry had been almost desperate to break them apart. He insisted that he was the one for him as he took a breath before fitting his pursed lips around Zayn again. In the dark, always. It had been meant as a one-time thing.

            But somehow he found himself sneaking off to Harry’s. Burning bodies sewn together with this odd rebellion in the back of Harry’s truck. A static pulse running from Harry’s mouth on his neck to the heels of his feet.  _Does he get you hard like this?_  What can he say, but no. Shake his head in a pathetic surrender.  _You’re mine._

            Liam’s eyes were pleading.  _Please tell me I have nothing to worry about_ , they were saying. Begging with a murky, desperate brown.

            “I love  _you_ ,” Zayn said, shifting closer, wrapping an arm around the other boy.

            Neither mentioned how that explained nothing at all.


End file.
